


Am I Cute?

by feminismintensifies



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminismintensifies/pseuds/feminismintensifies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mid second semester and Byungjoo is moping in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Cute?

it's mid second semester and byungjoo is moping in bed. usually, he'd be doing something to keep occupied, but he's already done all his laundry, his side of the room is impeccably clean, and all of his homework is squared away. he's laying on his stomach and he's staring at hansol who's typing away on his computer.

"hansol?" he asks, and the other boy hums in response. byungjoo bites his lip before he continues. "do you think i'm cute?" it's a stupid question and his cheeks feel hot as soon as the words leave his mouth; he feels like an idiot, but he's had too much time to let his insecurity get the better of him and he wants some sort of reassurance that he isn't an overconfident, troll-faced idiot.

"you're like, the cutest kid in this entire university," hansol says without a pause, smiling elfishly at his screen and typing rapidly to respond to whatever IM he'd just gotten. byungjoo's gut squirms at the words.

"you're so full of shit," byungjoo groans, turning over onto his side to stare at the wall on his side of the room. at these words, hansol's head snaps to look over at the other boy and he frowns, although byungjoo can't see it.

"well do you want me to say no? or do you want an honest answer?" he replies, leaning back in his chair to try and see byungjoo's face. it's useless because the other's face is half buried in his pillow.

"isn't no the honest answer?" byungjoo mumbles, but hansol hears it anyway. he huffs and gets up, marches up to the edge of byungjoo's bed and lets himself fall onto the other boy. byungjoo yells, but hansol latches onto him, one leg on either side of byungjoo's hips and chin digging into his shoulder.

"don't be stupid," hansol says, and his voice is serious and right in byungjoo's ear, breath tickling the shell and making a shiver roll down his spine. "i don't say what i don't mean, and i really do think you're the cutest person here." byungjoo's entire face is flushed red and he tries to squirm hansol off, but instead the other boy flops next to him and wraps his arms and legs around byungjoo before he can roll away.

"you're just being nice to me because we're roommates," byungjoo insists and hansol rolls his eyes.

"i'm not letting you go until you accept that you're cute."

they fall asleep like that because byungjoo refuses to relent. in the morning, he's still there and byungjoo's stomach flutters with butterflies, but he tries to ignore it. he has class early; it's 7:30 and he needs to get up because his class starts in half an hour. he tries to get out of hansol's arms, but they're wrapped tight around him.

he tries to wake hansol up, but hansol just sleepily says, "you still haven't said that you're cute." byungjoo tries to be annoyed, but mostly he just feels embarrassment heat his face and curl in his gut as he says, "fine, i'm cute."

"not just cute. the cutest."

"sure, whatever."

"no, say it." hansol's eyes aren't even completely open and he sounds whiny because he always does when he's tired. byungjoo feel like he's going to start sweating if he doesn't get out, feels far to close to hansol for such a mortifying conversation.

"ok, fine. i'm the cutest. let me go, i'm going to be late to class."

byungjoo's face takes the entire walk to class to return to a normal color.

\--

hansol fully wakes up after byungjoo's left. he's only been gone for a few minutes, and the spot he had been laying in is still warm. everything smells like byungjoo, even hansol's shirt smells like him.

hansol groans, because he's got morning wood; being surrounded by byungjoo's warmth and smell in his sleep made his dreams run in the wrong direction. he wants the aching hardness to go away, but he can't seem to keep his thoughts from straying.

he rolls over and thinks it's a bad idea, because now he's face first in byungjoo's pillow and flooded with his smell. it's a mix between byungjoo's cologne, shampoo, and just how he smells naturally and hansol almost whimpers.

he grinds down against the mattress once and feels shame and guilt curl in his stomach, because byungjoo would probably be horrified if he knew what hansol was doing right now.

hansol tries to think of what it would be like if he weren't though. if he came back because he forgot something only to find hansol like this, sleepy and aching to get off.

would he be embarrassed and apologize, back out and run to class? or would he freeze and watch hansol, eyes following the blush blossoming on his cheeks and crawling along his skin, into his ears and along his throat.

hansol likes the thought of byungjoo watching him, lets it sink in as he rolls onto his back with byungjoo's blankets tangling around his legs. his hand smooths down his chest and abdomen, making the muscles spasm from the light touch. he doesn't bother palming himself through his shorts, simply pushes the waistband down far enough for his erection to be freed.

he doesn't want to drag it out, because the longer he lays here in byungjoo's bed touching himself, the more the worry of byungjoo finding out runs through his mind. he wraps his fingers around his length, stroking up and thumbing the precum leaking from the head to ease the drag of dry skin on skin.

his hand moves at a quick pace and he twists his wrist, keening and turning his head to the side to half press into the pillow. the smell is overwhelming and he gasps, inhales deeply and then he's coming, spilling onto his hands and the stomach, some even getting onto his shirt that had only been half pushed up.

he lays there for a minute, panting and trying to gather the bearings to get up and clean himself up. he doesn't know what time it is, doesn't feel like looking at the clock, but he knows byungjoo won't be gone forever. more than anything, he wants to go back to sleep like this, wants byungjoo to find him like this and kiss him awake.

but he doesn't know if that would happen, is almost sure it wouldn't. so instead he fumbles one hand through byungjoo's nightstand until he finds the wet wipes he knew byungjoo kept, cleaning himself off and pulling his shorts back up. he simply pulls off his shirt and throws it at the hamper in the corner, too lazy to be bothered with trying to wipe his come off of it.

he decides that byungjoo could deal with finding him asleep half naked in his bed as he rolls over and pulls the blankets back up over himself.

\--

when byungjoo comes back, it’s nine o’clock and he’s almost forgotten that hansol has slept in his bed. his mind is swimming from math class as he watches the lock on the door flash green and he pushes his way into the miniscule dorm room. he kicks off his shoes, hangs his coat up by the door and steps over a shirt on the floor (was that there before?) towards his bed.

he stops in the middle of the room, right between his and hansol’s beds, because the shorter boy was still curled up on byungjoo’s bed. in his rush to get to class and away from hansol’s proximity that morning, it hadn’t occurred to him that he wouldn’t get up and move to his own bed. byungjoo stands there and watches hansol’s even breathing, the rise and fall of the blanket with his chest, until the cold of the dorm creeps through his sweater and makes him shiver.

“hansol…” byungjoo says quietly, kneeling down next to his bed and nudging hansol’s shoulder. “hey, dude, can you get up and go to your bed? i wanna sleep a little before my next class.”

“nooooo,” comes to reply, petulant and muffled by byungjoo’s pillow.

“hansoool,” he replies, just as whiny, “i want to sleeeeeeeep.”

instead of getting up, hansol simply rolls to the side of the bed pushed against the wall, the blanket going with him. byungjoo rolls his eyes and crawls onto the bed, accepting that he wouldn’t be able to get the other to move.

“at least let me use my blanket, jackass,” byungjoo says, tugging at a corner of the comforter until he got it out from under hansol to pull over himself. he sees more of hansol’s shoulders than he remembers peaking out from the collar of his oversized shirt, and reaches a hand out to touch the other.

“what happened to your shirt?” byungjoo asks when his fingers brush hansol’s bare back. hansol groans and rolls back over at a speed that a half asleep boy shouldn’t be capable of; he pulls the purple haired boy closer and tucks byungjoo’s face against his bare chest.

“shut up and sleep.”

byungjoo’s heart was thumping erratically in his chest, but he didn’t really understand why and tried to ignore it. his nose was pressed into the dip of hansol’s clavicle and the other boy smelled sweet, but also just barely of sweat. his face felt hot and he tried to tell himself it was because hansol was warm and his bed was warm, but it was a flushed kind of heat. the tiredness he’d felt in class and on his way back to the dorm was completely gone.


End file.
